Mordecai's Sexy Fling
by spokenpen15
Summary: This is just a little story to settle my mind for my other main catagory. Enjoy! rated T but can go to M


**/This is an installment to the Regular Show! In my opinion this is the best show, except for the Boondocks, that I have ever seen! So I decided to incorporate my own character, Jacole. She is 16 and Benson's daughter that is just now returning from boarding school. Let's see how she fits in with sexy 21 year old Mordecai and his lesser handsome friend Rigby. Being the only human, besides Pops, to work at the park, let's see how she does./**

**Jacole**

I groaned as I met dad at the airport gate. He didn't look happy, as usual, but I walked by him and headed for his car. I got in the passenger seat and crossed my arms waiting for his gumball head to pop off any minute.

"So how was your time at boarding school?" He glanced at me as he drove to our little apartment.

I glared my blue eyes at him, "How the hell do you think it was? I locked in a stupid school with nothing but stupid girls for three years!" I sighed loudly in annoyance, "If I so much as see a boy I'm going to attack him!" I laughed at my own joke and my dad frown.

"Well you'll be working around boys, so be careful around them. They are adults and I don't want them taking advantage of you." He pulled into the parking lot and we walked upstairs.

"Benson, do you really think I would go after men in their thirties?" I sat on the couch and flipped on TV. I was bored in an instant and sat at the kitchen table.

"Two of these are not in their thirties and are relevantly close to your age." He started making super, "Anyways you'll start tomorrow, and please don't get too _comfortable_ with them." He said the word as if he thought I might I might jump onto of them and rape them in an instant.

"What are the names of my new partners in crime?" I laughed.

"Well, I'm putting you with the youngest of the guys, Mordecai and Rigby. I hope you'll straighten them up." We ate breakfast and said our goodnights. I didn't know what awaited me at the park, but I couldn't wait to see a real boy!

**Mordecai**

"Dude back it off!" I yelled at Rigby as he was taking the last of the milk. "I want some damn milk hobo!"

"What it bitch!" He yelled back as he down the bottle. "Where's the milk now? Suck it out if you want it!" He jumped off the tabled and ran outside. I chased him and we fell down the stairs and landed right in front of our boss, Benson.

"Benson! Hey!" I said standing up quick. I looked behind him and saw a really hot chick. Seriously, she topped way over Margaret. She had black hair that was up in a ponytail and big blue eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans that really showed off her ass and a tight little, low cut, light pink shirt.

"Mordecai, Rigby, this is my daughter Jacole. She will be working with you two and I want you to respect her." He glared at us as he handed us our chores and walked away.

"Wow I didn't know anybody would kiss Benson let only screw him." Rigby said as he looked at Jacole.

"Hey, that's my dad you creep!" She grumbled and turned away from us to get in the golf cart, "Well, bitches, you coming?" I ran and sat shotgun. She drove really fast, faster than we usually drove. "So what we do first?" She asked and I looked at the list.

"Well, clean out the fountain but I think we should go get coffee." I pointed to the coffee show across the street.

"Hell, no, we gon get this shit done, then get coffee." She glared at me, her blue eyes so intense.

"Fine!"

**Jacole**

The hell was this nigga smoking? Talkin bout "Let's go get some coffee when there is work to be done!" I bout slapped him. It took us fifth teen minutes to clean the fountain, ten to feed ducks, thirty to rake leaves, and we were done.

"Wow that didn't take long." Mordecai said as he and Rigby started towards the golf cart. I felt a pain in my hand and looked down, I had accidently cut my hand on a crack in the fountain and a little trail of blood was flowing down my fingertips.

"Hey can we run to the house and get a first-air kit? I gotta patch up this cut." I crawled in next to Mordecai.

"Yeah! Sure thing!" He smiled at me and drove off the house. We walked in and Rigby went into the kitchen. "Come on, the kit is in my room." I followed him upstairs and sat on his bed.

"Wow you actually live in the park house?" I asked trying not to feel the awkwardness that was filling the air. I ran my hand over his bed and thought about lying on it and just- NO! STOP JACOLE! CONTROLL YOURSELF! HE MAY BE A 21 YEAR OLD BUT YOU GOT THIS! I screamed at myself.

"Yeah, so how old are you Jacole?" He looked me in the eyes as he was patching my hand.

"Uh, 16." I blushed and turned away, making sure he couldn't see my face.

"What?!" He acted surprised.

"Yeah, 16, but that doesn't hold me back from adult things." I slammed my mouth shut. Why did I say that?

He smirked, "What grown up things you talking about? Drinking?" He stood and sat beside me lying back on the bed.

"Well, yeah, and other things." I paused and quickly added, "But my dad doesn't know." I smiled and looked at him, he may be blue but he was kinda hot. Plus, I haven't seen a man in years so I was probably just acting on influence.

"Well, we'll have to try some things later." He covered his mouth and stood up fast. 'I better get down stairs." He left quickly leaving me to wander what he meant be 'try some things later'.

**Mordecai**

I can't believe I was so stupid to say that! Ugh! I looked across the tabled at Rigby who was eating some pizza. "Dude," I said, "I have something to tell you."

"What dude?" He said sipping his Coke.

"I told Jacole that 'we should try some adult things later'." I covered myself as he sent his Coke flying.

"You did what?!" HE jumped onto the tabled, "If Benson finds out-"

"Benson finds out what?" Benson walked in crossing his arms. "Why aren't you two working?" He growled.

"Because, daddy," Jacole stepped in, "I made sure they didn't slack off and we got done in no time!" She sounded all innocent. I almost lost my lower half to her but I remained some control.

"Really?" He said in shock, "Well, then, you have the rest of the day off." He smiled as he walked away.

"Let's go hang outside." She walked out the door and we followed. She hoped in the golf cart and drove us to the back of the park and parked under a big tree. She sat down and pulled a pack of cigs out of her pocket. She lit up and closed her eyes in a sigh.

"You smoke?" Rigby sat in the tree and leaned against the trunk.

"Well she said she did adult things for a 16 year old." I smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

"What kinda things?" Rigby said as he narrowed his eyes and leaned down from the tree limb.

"Depends on the situation," She smirked. I guess she wasn't _all _that innocent.

"Hey just remember what I said." I winked at her and she flicked her cigarette. I feel like child molester.

"Hey I gotta go, it's almost sundown." She got up and left on the gold cart. When we returned to the house her and Benson was leaving. "Bye Mordecai!" She jumped, waving at me. Her big chest bounced in time with time and waved back.

**Jacole**

I was looking at my caramel reflection and brushing my hair. I thought of Mordecai and the awkwardness our first day brought. I curled up in my big bed and thought of him as I fell asleep.


End file.
